


The Mirror Crack'd

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Don't copy to another site, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: He had visited the Riddle House many times -- in a dream that was not entirely a dream.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 27





	The Mirror Crack'd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for hp_halloween 2015. The title comes from a line in Lord Alfred Tennyson's poem, "The Lady of Shalott".

With bated breath he strode down the corridor, disturbing the dust on the floor. The light from his wand punctured the mansion's darkness. Everywhere he turned he saw signs of dilapidation: cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, tattered curtains, paintings blackened by age.

Although it was the second time he set foot in the Riddle House, he had been here many times before, albeit in a dream that was not entirely a dream.

After stepping over a broken lantern, he reached the end of the passage, where a door was left ajar. Trembling in anticipation, he opened the door and went inside. The man he had dreamt of was waiting by the window, looking faintly amused.

When a voice in his head cried out in disbelief, he murmured to the voice. _Aren't you glad he's alive?_

With a knowing smile the man pranced towards him and extended a hand. He mirrored the man's smile and reached for the man, his green eyes meeting the man's hungry gaze. Cold fingers clasped his hand in an imitation of affection.

"Shall we dance, my dear saviour?"

Within the prison of his mind, what remained of the Boy Who Lived shivered and sank into oblivion.

* * * * * * *

_Finis._


End file.
